Return
by Walking Dreamer
Summary: the naruto gang goes on a mission to capture a deadly criminal but this mission reveals secrects. Lily's secret will change everything. we created two new OC's.  created by me and elflover15.  elflover15 wrote odd chapters i wrote even chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Return

*This story is written by both me and elflover15.

Anyways enjoy the first chapter!

The blue sky was bright that morning, making the very mood of the town more cheerful then it would usually be.

Naruto walked cheerfully down the street, happy that today was a day that he could train with his teacher. Today he might complete the technique that he had been working on for the last couple of days.

"Lady Tsunade calls you," a familiar voice traveled to his ear.

"Kiba!" Naruto said, turning to see his friend's face, as canine like as ever, "I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?"

"It's not where I have been," Kiba said, a canine grin spreading on his face, "You have been training constantly for over a week."

"You are to go on a B-rank mission," The Hokage said, "It will be investigating some strange occurrences in the land of rice."

"Boo ya!" Naruto shouted, obviously ecstatic of the higher up mission.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked, almost punching out the idiocy that came pouring out of Naruto's mouth almost every second of the day.

"I have heard some information that a certain person has been traced down," Tsunade said to them, "The price on this person's head is much more then what this building itself costs to build."

Sai merely nodded, not saying anything knowing that the Hokage didn't think well of him.

"Well that's," Sakura said, stammering at the rather large amount, "How could anyone be able to get that large of an amount on their head in the first place?"

"You will no doubt find out on the way," She muttered under her breath, "Now go, you shouldn't be wasting time by standing around here."

The four nodded and were on their way.

"What a drag."

"Shikamaru, it's not our fault that you were assigned to this mission as well," Sakura said, trying to keep the peace, "You might as well just stay silent."

The male shook his head, walking at a slower pace than the rest of the group.

"I can take this person out all by myself!" Naruto bragged, hands resting behind his head, "It will be one of the easiest things I've done in my life!"

"Oh shut up Naruto," Ino yelled at the blond, "I bet you couldn't even get within four feet of this person."

"You guys can argue after we get into the village," Yamato-sensei said, "We are almost there anyway. If you guys aren't able to get along well, then I will have to control you with fear!" He showed a flashlight in his face and glared at Naruto. The blond screamed and backed away from the sensei, he had always fallen for that trick.

"Which village are we going to anyway?" Sakura asked Yamato.

"It is Lykira," Yamato said, continuing to walk.

"The city in which most criminals live in," Choji said, stuffing some chips in his mouth, "I hear that they have amazing food."

"I bet that their ramen is worse than Ichiraku's though," Naruto said, "Ichiraku's is the best ramen that there could ever be."

Choji nodded in agreement.

"How many days does it take to get here?" Naruto complained out loud, "We could have gotten there faster if we were in the trees, not down here on the road."

"Naruto have you forgotten how much that jumping drains us of energy?" Sakura asked, "If we were to get there and encounter the person that we are after then we wouldn't be able to fight and might die."

The blond shook his head, "Then we should keep walking so we can get there earlier!"

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Sakura wondered, "Thanks again Yamato-sensei for giving us shelter from the elements."

The rest of the group nodded, agreeing with Sakura in thanks.

Yamato-sensei smiled, but didn't say anything, leaving the room where the rest of the group was staying, giving himself a different room in the mansion that he created from wood.

"Well then good night," Sakura said, closing the thinner wood curtain thing that separated her and Ino from the males.

"You seem closer to Naruto than before he went away to train with Jiraiya for three years," Ino said to Sakura, lying down by her stuff on the side of the wall.

"Of course not," Sakura said, "I just understand him more than I did before in my life time."

"You like him," Ino gasped, "You really do! I bet you like him more than you do Sasuke!"

"That's not true, Ino-pig!" She snapped at her childhood friend.

"Bill-board brow!" she yelled back, standing up, "I have become stronger you know, I could easily beat your butt!"

On the other side of the wooden curtain Naruto and the rest of the males on the other side of the door paused what their conversation was momentarily and mentally shuddered.

"I hope Sakura doesn't get mad," the blond prayed, unconsciously rubbing his cheek where she had last hit him.

"Ino is asking for it," Choji said, shaking his head.

"One member down," Shikamaru mentally noted, obviously thinking out how it could change the results of the mission.

Ino came bursting through the door, "Don't you guys think that I'm as strong as Sakura? And I thought that I could trust you after all of these years!"

"You didn't have to hit us so hard!" Naruto complained, walking slowly down the street along with the rest of the group, "Apologizing couldn't even stop the horrible pain that has come in this day!"

"Just proves that women are troublesome."

"Not all women are overly strong though," Choji said, shoving chips in his mouth once more, "Only certain women can become people like Sakura and Ino are."

Naruto agreed, knowing that it couldn't be any closer to the truth.

"Bonds," Sai said to himself, "Strange things." He took out a book from his backpack and started reading about the regular relationships between males and females of the human race.

"There is the village," Yamato said, pointing to the smoke rising in the distance, "That is where our target is, even at this moment."

"Are we going to be told what the target even looks like?" Ino asked, "We should be able to recognize this person on the spot if we approach them."

"Of course," Yamato-sensei said, "But you see, I already gave the groups of two pictures of the person that we are going for."

"What were the pairings again?" Ino said, smiling slightly, "I forgot."

"The pairings are Naruto and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, and Sakura and Sai," He said, "You should have remembered it, it was less than ten hours ago."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "S-sorry."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said, walking into the village at a faster pace than the intelligent ninja did, "Let's go get some ramen!"

Shikamaru shook his head, and followed the blond, "You know that it won't help at all with the mission, correct?"

"But we have been searching for a whole hour and I'm hungry!" he complained, "Just for a little bit, come on!"

"You're paying for it," he sighed, ducking into a ramen bar that the blond had already sat at.

"Two bowls of ramen please!" Naruto said, sitting at the bar.

"Coming right up," the bar tender said, quickly going back into his store.

"So where do you think the person that we are looking for will be, Shikamaru?" the blond asked, happy that he was able to convince the ninja to let them get ramen.

"Well considering that she-" he was cut off by the blond.

"It's a female?" the blond asked, "Do you think that she is just like Sakura and Ino?"

"No," He said, "She would be more of the type to kill with a weapon instead of a fist."

"Has she done before?"

"She's in the bingo book," he sighed, "Why else would she be in it?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, "Well Sasuke was in Sai's bingo book, and he was only a threat to the village instead of killing anyone that we know of."

"Bingo books are made differently by different people," said Shikamaru, "Bingo books are usually made with just facts and prices that people put on their heads."

"Well what did she do to get into one?"

"It's much more than one."

"Then why?"

"She killed off her village."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, his eyes almost fearful, "How?"

"She became a monster," he sighed, "but not like you, more of a mental monster, one that could become whatever it liked to become."

Naruto sat there shocked there for a while until the ramen came.

"Here you go!" the waiter said, handing them the food.

"Thanks," the males replied.

They ate in silence for a little bit, Naruto for once eating his ramen slowly.

"Why would she do that?"

"Probably some kind of stressor was pulled," said Shikamaru, "That or she's just completely insane."

"How would we recognize this person?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Don't you listen at all to what Yamato-sensei said?" He sighed, "We have a picture." The male took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked.

"The Grim Reaper," Shikamaru said, "Killing is her expertise."

Naruto shook his head and set down the empty ramen bowl. "Thanks," he said under his breath to the waiter, giving him money to pay for both his and Shikamaru's ramen.

The two walked out of the ramen bar and down the street slowly, every once and a while stopping and looking around.

The gang met up again at the end of the day outside of the one of the three hotels in the area.

"Well I see we had no luck," Yamato-sensei said, looking around at the letdown faces, "oh well, we have the time to find her tomorrow, no rush for the moment any way."

The team nodded their heads and headed inside to beds that they could sleep in for the night.

Yamato stayed up after the kids went to sleep, he walked outside of the inn. A few hand signs later he had a wooden bird ready to take the message back to the Hokage that nothing was found today.

He attached a small note to this bird so that when it got to the Hokage that they would be able to actually get a note instead of a strange wooden bird flying towards them.

The note called re-enforcements from the Leaf Village. Although it was highly unlikely that anyone would come anyway, for being all on missions recently and so forth.

Birds twittered outside of the windows when the search team woke up in the morning.

"Good morning one and all!" Naruto called out to the room of males, "and what a beautiful day it is! The sun is shining, and we are going to be able to find our prize and to finish the mission so I can do some more training!"

Shikamaru shook his head, being up for at least an hour before Naruto showed the signs of coming back to consciousness.

Yamato-sensei popped his head in the room for a few seconds, "Same two man groups, do your best!"

Naruto groaned and pointed at Shikamaru, "But he's so BORING!"

Shikamaru shook his head and walked out of the room, fully dressed and everything. He had time to do all of those things.

"W-wait for me!" Naruto said, hurriedly he put his clothing and rushed out the door following Shikamaru.

They walked outside of the hotel and breathed in for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of the busy town.

"If you know what the situation that the person is in," said Shikamaru to himself, "Then you can guess what the person would be doing."

"Makes sense," the blond nodded, "But how do we know how she lives?"

"We ask around," Shikamaru said simply, and started walk towards some gang members. "Have you seen this person?" he asked, holding up the picture of the target.

"Oh her," the obvious leader of the group grunted, "We ain't had nothing to do with the likes of her."

"What do you mean 'likes of her'?" Naruto asked, not liking the tone of voice that the gang members used, "Wouldn't she be at the top of your 'dudes' list or something like that?"

The gangsters laughed for a small amount of time, "Kid, you are probably a ninja looking for her, so I will tell you were she is if you don't ask any more questions."

Naruto grumbled to himself for a couple of seconds while Shikamaru nodded his head for the gangsters to continue their information giving.

"She usually hangs out around restaurants, the kind where there are always fights in the back alleys behind them," the leader said, "She picks fights with other people, just to show off her abilities with her Scythe."

Shikamaru nodded, mentally making a note not to get in a close battle with this person.

"But recently she hasn't been able to get anyone to fight, people around here now know that she is dangerous," he said, "Although she only came here a couple of days ago. Usually the title of dangerous takes years to earn in this town. And another thing, She what she says it what starts the fight, and she really does think the whole thing is worthless."

The males thanked the gangster and went on their way, stopping at a couple restaurants on the way to see if she was there.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, "Let's get some ramen."

"She probably won't be there though," he sighed.

"But if she couldn't pick any fights at the places that we have already visited then she might have gone to some other place to get a different bunch of people to actually pick a fight with."

Shikamaru sighed and walked into the closest ramen bar, "You are paying."

"I paid last time!"

"You wanted the ramen last time," he sighed sitting down at the bar.

Only one other person was at the bar, a female sitting at the other end of it.

"Two bowls please!" Naruto asked the waiter.

"Coming right up!"

When the food was ready, the two males dug in. Shikamaru eating slower then Naruto.

"Who is that female?" Shikamaru asked the waiter.

"She?" the waiter asked, "Has only been around these parts for a couple days, I wouldn't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl at the other end of the bar looked up. Shikarmaru caught her eye it lasted for about a second but that's all it took. He leaned over to Naruto.

"Hey that girl she doesn't look as troublesome as in her picture." Naruto had shock written all over his face.

"You are not going soft on me now. Okay let's get here now" Naruto runs over to "The Grim reaper" but shikamaru is hesitant. But he follows.

She walks out the door. Naruto runs and tries to jump on her but she's to fast and dodges it. Naruto gets up and shocked. He really thought he had the upper hand. Shikamaru and Naruto both look around for the girl but she is nowhere in sight.

Back at the hotel shikamaru tell Yamato and the others what happened with the grim reaper. Everyone was shocked of what happened.

" Naruto! What the heck were you thinking! You shouldn't have done that!" Ino yelled at him. Everyone was talking and starting plans all at the same time. It was loud.

"Will everyone just be quite for a second and listen" Saukra yelled over all the talking. Everyone went quite and listened to the footsteps coming up. They stopped right out the door. All of a sudden the door sung open.

" So I heard were dealing with a killer here" said the person from the door. She walked through the door.

"Lily!" Sakura and Ino yelled and ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was called down for reinforcements." Lily looked down like she wanted to say more but held her tongue. Lily sat in the circle between Sakura and Naruto.

" So can I see a picture of who were looking for?" Everyone just stared at her.

"What?"

"Lily, are you sure you can handle this. You know what happened the last time" Ino said

Lily just giggled, "That was a long time ago when I didn't even know I had this power. Don't worry I'm fine." Lilly just smiled "So lets see that picture now." Yamato brought out a picture of the "grim Reaper" Lily giggled. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Well, well it's been a long time."

"Lily? Do you know her?" Choji asked.

Lily smiled. Only once in a long ago dream. Everyone just stared they didn't get what she meant but just left it alone.

Lily was looking at the stars. When Sakura burst awake crying. Lily quickly walked over to her.

"Sakura! Sakura. Whets wrong?" Lily put her arms around her trying to comfort her. Sakura just kept repeating

"N..n..Naruto is gone.! The nine-tailed fox took over." She's still crying.

"Shh Sakura it's okay he's here. He's fine." Lily just held her while she cried. Until she fell back asleep. Lily just sat there for a few minutes staring out the window at the stars.

"Their so lucky just sitting being beautiful while some peoples worlds are falling apart from the inside out." Lily fell asleep watching the stars.

The next Morning lily woke up. Sakura and Ino were gone from the girls side. Lily walked threw the wooden Curtin. Everyone was on that side talking quietly making sure not to wake up lily.

"Look who's up!" Nauto yelled to hyper for when lily just woke up.

'Yeah, yeah I sleep in late a lot." Lily smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed. Captain Yamato walked in.

"Okay everyone same pairings except lily you will join Naruto and Shkamaru."

Naruto yelled, "Yes! Someone fun in our group." Lilly giggled but for once shikamaru didn't say anything. He just walked out the door. Lily walked up to Shikamaru while naruto is showing people the picture of "The Grim Reaper."

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" He just looked into her eyes. That was full of hesitation.

" You don't want to hurt her do you." It' wasn't a question and he new it. They kept walking until naruto yelled.

"She's over here!"

They ran over to him. She's in the ally in a fight.

"This is so troublesome. You people get all offended when all I say is the truth." She took the gut down in one second flat. Of course Naruto has to be the idiot.

"Hey, I'm next!"

She sighed, "Well this is going to be so troublesome." Lily had to step in or naruto is going to get hurt.

" No, Naruto your not I am." He had shock written all over his face. "Naruto I'm stronger then you and I know how she fights."

" Well,Well if it isn't the Deadly flower." The Grim reaper said. Lily giggled.

"I haven't heard the name in a long time." Lily finally looked up." But I guess we haven't seen each other in a long time. Isn't that right., Mirara" She didn't answer but took out her Scyth but lily was fast she took out her whip and caught the scythe and threw it away. Then Lily used her Genjstsu not strong enough to kill her bur knock her out.

" Naruto, pick her up we need to get her back to the village" Naruto picked her up" Shikamaru get everyone else." Lily looked at Miara and thought to herself, it's finally time to tell the truth.

When everyone was all together they went to the village.

"Lily, When will she wake up?" Sakura asked Lily looked down kind of ashamed of her power.

"She won't until I want her too. You see it is Genjustu but you can't get out I take your greatest fears and bring them to life. So basically I make you die from fright but she isn't in a strong one just enough to knock her out until I take her out. No one but me can take her out of this justu." Everyone was silent until we got to the village.

We were all in Lady Tsunade's office. Including Mirara.

" My Lady may I speak? Lily asked

"yes. What is it Lily?

" I would like to say that miara is innocent of the charge for killing off her whole village." The room went all quite.

"And why would you do that Lily?" Lady Tsunade asked

" I say this because it was me that killed off that entire village." Lily looked down. She regretted all that because she didn't know she even did it.

" What Lily why would you do that. Are you sure it was you?"

"Yes, .I'm sure . "

"I was two years old. My parents left my in the woods by her village I was sad and alone and scared Miara was the same age I was when she found me. We trained together. She brought me into her house but her family wouldn't allow a stranger into there how that had my power. I didn't know what they were talking about. I ran out of the house. Those villagers threw things at me saying she's a freak get her out of here! I used my power when I fell asleep on the road that night when I woke up everyone was dead. The third hockage found me there crying and took him back to the leaf village. I kept having nightmares. I thought everyone from the village was dead but I was wrong. The one who showed the me that I don't have to be alone just by trying to get me to stay with her survived and with all the guilt that should be mine." Everyone was quite no one new what to say.

" Lily, it's not your fault you didn't know anything about this power" Sakura came and put her arms around me. Then everyone one came up put there hands on my shoulder except for shikamaru.

"you guys don't worry about me what are we going to do about Mirara. We need to clear her name.' Lily said.

"She's right so what are we going to do.' Shikamaru added. Everyone looked at him.

"You guys don't worry about her I will contact all the villages and tell them to take her out of all the bingo books and tell them it was a big mistake" lady tsunade told them. Lily picked up miara.

"I'm going to wake her up everyone step back." Lily woke her up.

"Lily what's going on? What am I doing here?"

"We brought you here. I cleared your name. you couldn't go around with this I was one that killed them." Lilly and Miara just looked at each other. Everyone came around and introduced themselves.

"So are you going to stay with the leaf village or go on your own again?" Lady Tsunade asked.

" I think I will stay." Everyone is happy as we walk out of the building. All of a sudden Akumaru runs and jumps on top of lily. The dog licks her face and she can't stop laughing.

"Akumaru! Get off of her!" The boy with brown hair runs and gets the dog off of her.

"I'm so sorry Lily." The boy with brown hair said.

"Don't worry about it Kiba. He's just glad to see me like I hope everyone else is." Lily said this looking right into Kiba's eyes. Miara could tell that they liked each other but she didn't say anything.

" So Lily you back! I don't know about the others but I know I'm happy to see you." Lily giggled and blushed. She couldn't help it and the look it kiba's eyes say's that he loves making her blush even if she hates it.

"So um.. I'm going to show Miara around." Shikamaru said.

"Okay don't forget to show her my house because she's going to be living with me." Lily almost sang. Kiba walked away when it was just him and Lily. Akumaru Lily just stood there. She didn't know what to do.

" Why do I have to like him. If we get close he will die. That's how it is when I get close to anyone." She sighed "I wonder whats going on with Shikamaru and Miara?."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The people in the village were cheery as ever, the people laughing and going about their own business as ever.

Shikamaru and Miara walked down the street silently, neither one bothering to talk to the other. Until they walked around to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Might as well get some ramen while we are here," Shikamaru muttered, walking into the place.

"Ramen," Shikamaru said, sitting down at the bar, looking around to see if the female had followed him into the bar, "Ah crap." Turns out she didn't.

Miara was already far away from the small ramen shop, not really caring how anyone would react to her strange actions that she did.

"Ah, Miara," She muttered to herself, "They think you're innocent. Just like your own village. But you might as well keep hold of that trust until you can complete the arrangements. Agreed."

She walked seemingly aimlessly on the roof tops of the buildings, getting her bearings of the area. "Complicated village," She murmured, "All over the place."

"Hey, Miara!" Shikamaru's voice echoed around the crowd, "What a problem."

He walked slowly to the Hokage's office, wondering where the female could have gone.

"So she is already out of our sight," Lady Tsunade said, "Well, she was your responsibility so you need to find her."

"Do I get a team to help me look for her?"

"Of course," the Hokage said, "You can take anyone who is free from a mission. Oh and Shikamaru!"

He turned to the Hokage, he had been exiting the office, "Ya?"

"Be careful," She said, "We still don't know what she is capable of."

He nodded and exited the room muttering to himself, "She has already taken something that isn't her's."

Miara sat on top of one of the heads that were carved into the mountainside behind the village of the hidden leaf. The starts in the sky were brighter than they normally were.

"What a drag," she muttered, stretching out on the rounded surface, "I might as well let myself be found soon, it would take too much effort to go down to the village itself. I hope one of the black ops are able to find me so that I don't have to do anything."

Footsteps caught her attention; she turned her head to see Sasuke standing there along with Orochimaru.

"Oh," She said, turning back to look at the stars, "You."

"Miara," Orochimaru said in his snaky voice, "Who would have thought that you would be here at this time."

"I already know that it's not a coincidence," she said, standing, "What do you want?"

"Quickly to get to the point as always," Orochimaru shook his head, "We have nothing to do with you here, today."

Sasuke spoke up then, "We will be needing your assistance later on."

The two suddenly caught on fire and disappeared in the flames.

"What the hell was that," Miara muttered under her breath, noticing other presences on the heads, "Can't a person watch the stars in peace?"

A Genjustu was placed over her before she could do anything about it, unconsciousness soon fell over her.

"That was easier than expected," a person wearing a black mask said.

"I didn't expect her to be associated with Orochimaru," the second said, "She should come around soon, and we should get out of here before the black ops find out that we have been in their territory yet again."

The two masked beings quickly left the leaf village, carrying the unconscious female.

"She was never like this!" Lilly said to the fifth, "She always came back after a couple hours! She must be in some kind of danger!"

"I can guess what kind of friend you are to her," the Hokage said, "But we already have a team of people looking for her so you can sit back and relax."

"I CANT RELAX!" she screamed, "I need to do SOMETHING!"

"Then I will assign you to a mission to focus on," the fifth handed her a small packet with information for the mission, "Kiba, Daisy, and Tenten can go along with you, they are the only free ninja after the team that went searching for Miara."

Lilly smiled broadly and exited the office, pouring over the small packet, knowing that it would somehow get her to relax in some way.

"Lady Tsunade!" a black ops member said, walking into the Hokage's office.

"What?' the Hokage asked, quickly hiding the liquor that she had been consuming.

"It seems that she has been taken from the leaf village all together."

"Who?"

"Miara," the black ops member said, "In fact we have someone who says that they saw her being taken."

* Black Ops member Flashback*

The black ops member looked around the Giant heads, seeing only one other person that was not of the Black Ops. The person was a standing a little off from the search party, so it was easy to find them.

"You there!" the black ops member said, watching the person, who had jumped at the voice that the member used.

"Y-yes?" the person stuttered, not making eye contact with the member.

"Did you see anything here within the hour?"

"Of course," the person said, "I've been up here all day!"

"Tell me what you saw then," The black ops member said, "Every detail."

"Well there was this female that came here around three o'clock ish, I didn't really get a good look at her, but she is trouble – believe me. All she did was watch the clouds until the stars came out tonight, where I saw a certain someone and Orochimaru come and talk to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, for I was too far away from them," the person paused, catching their breath, "Soon after that she was taken by some people with masks, I couldn't see the logos that they should have been wearing, THEY COULD HAVE COME FROM ANYWHERE!"

*End Black Ops Flashback*

"He wouldn't tell me his name," the member continued, "but we can prove the events that he names through what we found on top of the third's head where she was last seen."

The Hokage nodded, "Well then continue your investigation, to wherever it will lead you."

The Black Ops member nodded and 'poofed' out of the office in a flash.

Shikamaru and his team (Neji, Naruto, Shino, and Sakura) had already taken a look at the crime scene, and had already concluded that she had been taken by force from the patterns skittering around the third's head. The team was on their way following the footprints of the criminals, stopping once and a while to make sure that they were on the correct path.

"What the heck was she thinking," Shikamaru asked himself inside of his head, "Why would someone just lie around watching clouds on top of the great heads?" He shook his head, he could probably never understand someone like this, but he probably would after watching her movements.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto practically screamed from the back of the pack, "Why are we going on this mission again, I should be training to make a new justu!"

Shikamaru shook his head, he really shouldn't have brought Naruto along with them this time, although he was already pretty strong, was that to make up for the lack of brains that he had?

"Naruto," Shino said, in his oh so creepy voice as always, "Shikamaru is the leader."

"Ok! Ok I get it," Naruto said, instantly put down by Shino's coolness.

"I knew it was a good thing to pick Shino," Shikamaru thought to himself, "Always good to have a clear head on the team."

"Hey," Naruto spoke up again after a couple minutes, "What do you think of what that crazy old man said?"

"He might have been telling the truth," Sakura replied, "These days anyone can be linked to Orochimaru or the Akatsuki somehow."

Their trip was stopped by the sun starting to rise. "We should rest," Shikamaru said, sitting down on the ground, "We won't be any use if we are to tired."

"But we should keep going!" Naruto said, "She could have information about Sasuke!"

"We rest now and go later," Shikamaru said, laying down, "Sleep a little, would you?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath but was the first one completely asleep in seconds.

Shino stayed up as a guard for the group.

"How long will the mission with Shikamaru last?" Lilly said, already back from her own mission, "Shouldn't we send re-enforcements?"

"Lilly," Lady Tsunade said to her, "They are going to be fine."

Miara slowly woke up, her hands chained to a wall, "What the hell?" She could hear some people in the building, not four rooms away. Although she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew that they were there.

"Well can't get out the loud way," She muttered to herself, easily shaking off the pathetic chains, "But I might as well anyway so that I can meet my new 'friends'."

Her Scythe was no were to be seen, a few hand sings later, a couple of shouts and crashes through the couple of walls that were separating her from her weapon to where she was standing.

"Hello, my precious," She actually petted her scythe kindly, "Why did some bad people separate you from your mommy?"

"Ah shit," one person said, "I told you we should have gone through the other approach!"

"You did not!" the second person said, "All you said was that it would be a good thing to get her out her so that we are able to get into her head."

"You were in my head?" she screamed, "what is wrong with you people! Now you must die."

"No! No we were not in your head!" They both screamed at the same time.[Soft Break]Those are really bad last words.

Gaara looked up from his Kazekage office, for a moment he thought that something almost important had happened. He shook off the strange feeling and looked back down at his work.

Being Kazekage sucked, no way around it. Although it got people's attention, it was more work than anything else. Papers and more papers every single day, while he was able to send sand ninjas on missions, all he could do was stay in an office all day long. And he hated it.

He shook his head and walked out of the building that he had been in for the last couple of days. The times that he was able to walk around with the people was the best time of the day for Gaara, people now respected him because of his position as the Kazekage.

"Gaara!" it was Temari, his sister.

"Yes?"

"There has been a disturbance on the boarder!"

"Well what is it?"

Shikamaru woke up around an hour after he had fallen asleep, he looked around and nodded at Shino who had been awake for the hour.

"You know where this path is headed, correct?" Shino asked.

"Yes, the village hidden in the sand."

Lady Tsunade watched some birds as they flew past the building where she had set up her shop.

"Lady Tsunade," a person from the place where birds come in from other places, "It's a message from Shikamaru."

She nodded and held out her hand for the message to be put in.

She got the message and read it thoroughly, twice.

"Shizune!" the Fifth called for her assistant, "SHIZUNE!"

Tom DeGennaroThe assistant came in, "Yes! What happened?"

"Shikamaru is heading for the village hidden in sand," She said, "Send out a message right away to Gaara."

"Right away!" Shizune quickly walked away to get a message sent to Gaara of the sand.

And Shikamaru and his team were off again, now through the world of sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily was sitting on the roof of her house watching the stars. She was worried about Miara. She kept thinking: "What happened? Where is she?" She just watched the stars. The only things alive that are the closest to her. Lily heard someone by her.

"So this is what the wonderful lily looks like when she's worried." Lily giggled.

"Hey Kiba, I thought you went on a mission." Lily stared off into space again after she said this.

" Everything is going to be fine" Kiba said walking over to me "Miara will be fine." Lily just looked into his eyes that were full of hope. But he didn't understand what she could do.

"And how would you know that kiba! Lilt stands up yelling at him" I stand up for her. I do everything I can for her and she doesn't care! But she's the only one I can tell the truth too with no judging. She was there that day when I couldn't stop…" Lily just let the sentence fall to the ground.

"Kiba" all she could say was his name all the other words she wanted to yell or say was stuck in her throat. Kiba went to lily and put his arms around her. They just sat there like that for a long time. Until Lily finally stopped crying. Kiba pulled away a little bit. He put his finger underneath her chin to make her look at him.

" I will always be here for you. I will never leave you. When I go on missions I promise you I will always come back."

Lily looked deep in his eyes and saw his words were truthful. She likes Kiba, maybe even love but she won't admit to herself. But is she doesn't stop he will just get killed. So she did the only thing she knew how too. She ran. Kiba didn't follow her but she kept on running anyways. Lily stooped when she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed. She couldn't take it. Her life was running in front of her eye's all the mistakes she made in her past and what she will do in the future. Lily has one thing on her mind and she's a monster but from now on no more tears. She went from when she was 2 to now without crying and she can do it again.

"Well, I thought you never cry, my little deadly flower."

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?" Lily looked up at Orochimaru. Sasuke stepped forward.

"We came for you Lily, it's time." Sasuke said. Lily glared at him from the corner of her eye.

" I already told you guy's I'm done with the plan. I like this place it's my home and I like the people here. They are very sweet." Kiba then popped into her mind. Him smiling at her with admiration in his eyes.

" Oh. My dear you do not have to worry. We won't hurt your friends as long as you come with us." Orochimaru said with an annoying smirk on his face like he already won but Lily just kept thinking "Kiba will be safe." Then Sakura popped into her head that night of her waking up screaming naruto's name. Worried that he turned.

"Will you hurt Naruto? That's the deal breaker. If you hurt him I'm done. Oh and don't forget that I can kill you easily. If you bleed, have a heartbeat or moving. I can and will kill you. So you better not cross me or you're in deep shit." Lily smiled " you got that?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Now that's the Lily I remember." He said. As his smile got bigger.

" I will come with you but I won't do anything to help you. I will just come to scare that's it!" Lily said putting a smile on her face. " Those are my terms take it or leave it."

" We will take the terms my darling and we have a little gift for you." Sasuke came forward holding an envelope out to her. Lily took it and opened it. I t was a sheet of paper and all it said was. Dreams come with tears. Love takes a heart. It broke Lily's heart reading this but she couldn't show it.

"What the hell is this?" Lily yelled Orochimaru laughed.

"I don't know, your father gave it to me when he left you." Lily stared off into space she never knew her father but she new he was a good man even if he did leave her.

" Well, shall we leave or would you like to say good-bye." Lily looked at the village.

" I would just like to get one thing taken care of before we leave. I will meet you back here in one hour." Lily turned around and walked to say good-bye to the one person that would fight to make her stay.

Kiba stayed on the roof where lily left him for who knew how long. He wouldn't give up on Lily. He knew he had to do something for her. So he jumped off the roof and ran to Ino's parents flower shop. Ino was standing by the counter when he ran threw the door.

"Hey Kiba, What can I do for you?" Ino asked Kiba with a smile. She of course knew whom he was buying for.

"One lily please." Ino was already back with a lily when he asked." Thanks" Kiba ran out of the shop and ran to Lily's house. He jumped threw the window to her bedroom. Kiba put the lily down on Lily's bed.

"I will always be here for you." Kiba said to no one at all. Kiba jumped out of her room and ran away. Leaving the lily on her bed.

Lily was inside kiba's room she wrote him a note saying good-bye and the bracelet from when they were five, She still had the ring he gave her when they just met. She didn't know why but she had to keep this close to her.

"To keep me close" lily said to no one at all she just had to say it like they could hear her.

Lily just walked after the house then to go to her own to get her whip. She loves her whip it's her weapon she uses to control fire and water. Lily walked into her room and grabbed her whip. When she was about to leave something on her bed caught her eye. She walked closer to get a better look. When she reached her bed there was one lily one it and the words he left popped in to her head,

"I will always be here." It was said as if he was standing right next to her. Lily grabbed the lily and walked out the door to meet Orchimaru.

Kiba walked back into his room. He knew something was wrong with Lily but he just didn't know what. He knew he would not give up until she said the words that will break his heart. As he got closer to his bed something caught his eye, It was the bracelet he gave Lily when they were five.

Kiba saw Lily playing with Sakura one day at school. He thought she was beautiful that day but back then she was cute. Now she's Beautiful no one can compare in his mind. When he sees her now with her long brown hair, blue-green hazel eyes and you can't forget the short purple black skirt she wears with netting and a low-cut splatterd painted shirt. Compared to when she was little it was a big change. She was a town boy with t-shrits and pant's but even then Kiba knew that she was the one he wants to know for a very long time.

When Kiba looked down he saw a pecie of paper. He pick it up and opened it. He rad what it said over and over again. As he read out loud he finaly got what it said.

The note read:

Goodbye

From Lily

When he read it the fourth time her word popped into his head.

"Don't forget me."

The words were sad as if they were said as if it was right in his head. Kiba knew on thing is true no matter what he does he will never for get Lily. Kiba ran out of the house with his bracelet and not in hand. He needed to tell Lady Tsunade right away.

Kiba ran right in her office. Tsunade was just sitting at her desk doing paper work.

" Lady Tusande!" Kiba said to get her to look up. The look on his face started to make her worry.

'What is it Kiba." Tsunade said trying to get it out of him. Many things ran trew her mind of what could've been wrong but this took by surprise. Also with a mixture of fear.

" Lily's gone, she left the village." Kiba said fighting back the denial in his head.

"What! Shizune Get in here!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes? What is it My lady?" Shizune asked.

"Get the Anbu Black Ops. Lily is gone. We need to find he now!"

Lily walked back to the spot she told Orochimaru to meet her. Sasuke came out of the woods.

"Orochimaru will meet us at the follow me." Lily did but her mind kept wandering to different places but she couldn't stop thinking if Kiba found the note yet.

She kept wonder until Sasuke already had brought her to her room. She must have been on auto pliot all the way here. Lily walked in to the room. It was small but had a bed and a desk. There was really nothing else she needs. Sasuke locked the door and she was there alone in a dark room iight is only one candle. So she brought out the Lily and just stared. Thinking of Kiba.

kiba was staring at the bracelet thinking of Liliy. Lady Tsunade is trying her best to try and find Lily she wants to know. What happened to her and why did she go.

" Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"yes?" She answered coming into the room.

"Can you get me Neji I want him and whoever else he choses. I need him to see if anyone saw anything." Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes, my lady I will get right on it." Shizune said walking out of the room. Tsunade thought to herself I hope Shikamaru is doing better luck the I am here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There just HAS to be a ton of sand in a desert," Miara muttered under her breath wiping away the sand that had gathered in her face, "And it has to be windy!"

She walked through the desert slowly, from time to time brushing off the sand. "This is just horrible," she sputtered, "Why couldn't the morons take me to the village in the mist? I feel like killing off the bastards again!"

Looking around, she could see some kind of village in the distance, "You would think that the human race would be smart enough to move out of a horrible place like this," Miara said out loud, "Oh well, their stupidity does give me a small advantage."

Outside of the village walls she stood, looking around to see only a couple of actual people guarding the city from intruders.

"Easy as a piece of pie," She said under her breath, walking into the village, ignoring the guards and whatever they were shouting.

A sand ninja watched the female pass through the one opening in the wall around their village. He shook his head in pity – she has no idea what she was heading into.

Shikamaru and his team paused for a moment at the edge of the desert, "I can't believe that they brought her this far from the village. Shino, this is your experience."

Shino nodded, and a couple hundred insects flew from his person.

"Off we go again," Naruto said, launching into the desert.

"It's a person in the bingo book," Temari said.

"Well which one?" Gaara asked, staring to walk down the street once more, "You know that all of the Bingo books are personally made by people.

"She's actually in almost all of them," his sister said, "The chick who killed off her whole village."

Gaara paused and looked at his sister, "You saying that she is crazier than that Uchiha's brother?"

She nodded, "Probably stronger even."

He nodded, "Well then shut down the village until we can capture this monster."

The female ran off to inform the council of his decision.

"Another monster," Gaara thought, walking down the street towards the entrance of the village.

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked out loud, "It looks like it's been blown to pieces multiple times!"

Shikamaru was shocked into silence, and just looked about the area, almost nothing but foundation left to say that there was an actual building here.

"Two people's remains are scattered throughout this place," Shino said, "But the one we are tracking is not here."

Shikamaru nodded, and the search was on again.

"I really do hate complicated cities," Miara muttered under her breath walking though the abandoned seeming sand village, "You would think that some people would remember that it's day out."

Her stomach grumbled and she sighed, talking to her stomach, "You have to go and become hungry now of all times?"

"You there!" a voice called out to her.

"What?" She said looking around the street, "Where?"

"Here," a red head slowly formed from the sand in the ground.

"Who're you?" the female asked the red head.

"The Kazekage," the voice said.

"Oh," she said processing the information, "So you would know where a good place to eat would be. 'Cause I'm STARVING!"

The red head paused, "Of course, but first what is your name?" He took out a small book and flipped a few pages into it.

"Miara," the female said, "M-I-A-R-A. Do you want me to sign your bingo book for you?"

The male paused, his fingers slightly twitching and all he could think was, "How the heck does someone like THIS murder that many people?"

Shikamaru's group had stopped traveling for the moment while for the moment Shikamaru read the note that had been sent to him from the Hokage. "Well there goes most of the rest of the village," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head, "What a problem."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"It seems that now Lilly has gone missing," Shikamaru said, "That or she ran away."

"L-Lilly wouldn't do that," Sakura sputtered, "I've known her all my life, she could never do something as stupid as that!"

"Don't show your emotions," Shikamaru said, "One of the Shinobi rules."

"We are almost at the Village hidden in Sand anyway," Naruto said, "And we can see if Gaara got our message before he meets Miara."

They nodded their heads, standing up from the place where they took their short break.

"Yosh!" Naruto said, back in high spirits, "We are going to find Miara and drag her back to the Village Hidden in Leaves so we can get on the trail of Lilly!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, "Having two people be taken at the same time, must be some kind of connection."

"You wouldn't think," Neji said, "And what will we do if it's true?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru said, shaking his head, "Might as well get going anyway, don't want the worst case scenario to happen, now do we?"

He started off, not waiting for the rest of the group to follow him.

Kabuto shook his head, "Do you think it will really work, my lord?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Of course this plan will work out, everything so far has gone as planned."

"Sasuke has been becoming calmer around other humans recently," the medical ninja said, "He has actually been able to not completely lose his head in a situation."

"So that is your worry?" Orochimaru replied, "Then don't worry at all. Sasuke wants power to kill his blind brother then we will give it to him for his body. I personally have no objections to this."

Kabuto nodded slightly, "I will leave it all in your hands, my lord."

"Good. Now go and fetch my dear Sasuke," Orochimaru ordered, "And we can continue this plan as we have planned."

Kabuto left Orochimaru to get Sasuke, while Orochimaru himself was still going through his head the plan, "The mysterious girl Miara, named the Grim Reaper, has only one chance for this to work. She better not screw it up."

"You called for me, Orochimaru?" Sasuke said, Kabuto close behind him.

"Ah yes," The snake said, "Have you made preparations to meet up with the others, Kabuto?"

"Yes, my lord," Kabuto answered.

"Well then let us take leave," Orochimaru said, standing up from the chair that he had been lounging in.

Sasuke and Kabuto nodded, walking out of the base before hearing footsteps behind them.

"Lord Orochimaru," a female voice came from the lair.

The snake turned to see a teenager running up the steps that trailed down into his hideout, "Ah, Yithama, my loyalist subject. What is it?"

"My lord," she said, "What are we to do about the female that you brought to this hide out not a night ago?"

"She is to stay here," Orochimaru said, "We need her later."

Yithama nodded and bowed her head to Orochimaru, "Safe trip."

"So you're Gaara?" Miara asked, again brushing off the sand that seemed to be just floating towards her and stinging her eyes, "Can't you control sand or something?"

Gaara signed a couple of hand gestures, "Sand cage."

A sand cage (big surprise) enveloped Miara and her only reaction was, "Dang this sand! It gets everywhere!"

"If she hates sand that much," Kankuro asked, "Then how did she get all the way out here in the first place?"

Gaara shook his head, puzzling over the situation.

"Maybe it was a freak accident," Temari said, "Of course she is in the bingo book for killing off her village. But do you think that someone like this would be able to kill off that many people?"

The three sand siblings looked at the camera that showed the cell that showed the female was in. For the moment she was still passed out from the large amount of sand that had been around her.

"Oh well," Kankuro said, "Since she is in the bingo book, we might as well collect the large sum of money within the next couple of days."

"What's the rush?" Gaara asked, making both of his siblings pause.

"W-what do you mean?" Temari asked cautiously having her volume at a constant volume.

"Because," Gaara said, "I don't feel like killing her just yet." With that he walked out of the room, leaving both of his siblings either a) completely fearful for their own lives or b) fearful for the female who was unconscious for the time being.

"Oh I love scaring the crap out of my siblings!" the Kazekage smiled to himself, "What a good day."

Lilly sat in her room patiently waiting for Sasuke or Kabuto to come and let her do her job so that she would be able to go home.

She thought about the way Kiba's hair moved when the wind brushed through it, the way he smiled when nothing else mattered in the world.

Kiba, who was still in the leaf village, watched the sky aimlessly, wanting to see Lilly for at least one more time before she left forever.

"Well," Gaara said, watching the group of people walk into the building completely soaked in sand, "I see you have been through one of our famous sand storms."

Naruto smiled, "Hey Gaara!"

The sand ninja nodded in the blond's direction.

"Why are you guys here?" Kankuro asked the group of Leaf ninja as he walked into the room, "Of all times?"

"We were tracking down a ninja who had been kidnapped from our village around a week ago," Shikamaru said, noticing another person entering the room, "Temari."

"Hey Cry Baby," the female said in a flirty voice.

"Troublesome," He said under his voice, "Well we are here to find a ninja who is around this place, she is in the bingo books but if you got our letter then you should have known that she isn't supposed to be in any of them."

The three sand ninjas pause, Kankuro and Temari looked at each other for a mere second. "I'll go check!" they both said at the same time, stumbling over each other to get to the room where the birds are raised.

Gaara shook his head, "I know of the person that you are talking about, she stumbled into this village this morning."

"Ah good," Shikamaru said.

Gaara started walking away, signaling them to follow after a couple of seconds.

The Leaf ninja followed the Kazekage, deeper into the ground of the desert.

They came to the dungeon, only one cell actually being occupied at the moment, that being the female that they had traveled all that way to find.

"Hey Miara!" Naruto yelled into the cell at the unconscious female, "Hey wake up! We didn't come all this way to be ignored by someone who is sleeping!"

Sakura was the first to get into the cell to check if the female had any medical problems that could be healed with her justu. "Sand," she said, "even in her lungs. She was probably in some kind of sand storm as well."

Miara opened her eyes to see herself in an empty room with white walls. "Oh great," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "I've been put in an insane asylum."

She shifted her weight, noticing that she was no longer wearing her outfit that she wore during the day. A hospital robe replaced it. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked out loud, her wrists strapped to the table with leather bounds.

"It seems that I wake up and I'm attached to something," she muttered, pulling at the straps.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Sakura said, walking into the room.

"What did you do with my clothes?" Miara said, freaking out mentally.

"It's just standard procedure, don't worry," She said, checking the patient's blood pressure.

"Well you could let me out! And what is in these leather rope things?"

"The leather is actually not leather; they are actually made by a tree that grows while eating chakra, so it's much stronger than any normal material," the medical ninja said in her 'oh so smart' voice.

Miara muttered under her breath, and paused for a moment before talking to the medical ninja, "Why do you have me in restraints then?"

"We don't know what you have done during the time that we haven't been there with you," She said, walking back out of the room, ignoring the struggles that the female was attempting to get out of the strange white room.

Miara noticed that no one was coming for a short time and quickly made a one handed signs that broke her two hands of the leather bounds.

"Well someone is getting a good start to their morning."

Miara looked up to see the Kazekage standing in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here?" Miara shouted at the redhead who stood at the door, she quickly pulled the sheets close around herself.

Gaara almost smiled at her embarrassment.

"Oh," a voice came from behind the Kazekage, "It's you Gaara."

The redhead turned to see the shadow user walking towards the room.

Miara looked up to see the ninja from when she first contacted with the leaf, and he was the person who tried to escort her throughout the village of the leaf. "W-what are you doing here of all places?" she screamed at the male.

"It was in my mission to check up on you," Shikamaru sighed rubbing the base of his neck, "And according to Sakura you aren't supposed to move for the next couple of weeks."

"Well," Miara said, "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Sakura is a medical ninja," Shikamaru said, "She said that you had some kind of internal injuries or something of the sort."

Gaara shrugged off the situation and left the two to their conversation. He had other things to do, being Kazekage was boring. All it was paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. But he might as well get it done with while he was ahead.

"So you need to lye back down and let people heal your wounds," Shikamaru said, sitting down at the end of the hospital bed, "honestly this is all too troublesome."

"Then leave me alone," Miara said curtly in his direction, "by myself."

Shikamaru sighed but didn't move from the end of the hospital bed. He had already seen some of the deep wounds that were scattered around her body. Sakura had told him about them, they were the type of injuries that wouldn't heal very quickly with just the regular medical ninjutsu. He shook his head slightly and thought, "How could someone who faints from a large amount of sand stand so much worldly pain every day of their life?"

"Just get the fuck out of here," she spat at him, "And take your aura with you."

Shikamaru breathed out slowly, her voice was as sharp as a knife. He looked at her, although he could only see the top of her head along with her eyes. He left the room, feeling that he had hit a personal nerve that the female actually had.

"Oh Shikamaru," Temari said to him, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"To troublesome," Shikamaru replied, walking straight past the sand sibling.

Temari stopped walking and watched the leaf ninja walk past her. "What's up with him?" she wondered out loud, "Usually he at least answers the question."

She shrugged and walked further down the hall to the room where the female was being kept that made Gaara not want to kill her.

"Ah shit," She said under her breath, running back to the Kazekage's office.

Liliy was laying on her bed staring at the celing bored out of her mind. There was a knock at her door. Lily got off the bed slowly. She didn't see who it was but she was mad they made her get up. Ugh it was so much work she thought.

"What do you want." A deep voice made her open the door for a better look.

"T just wanted to ask of you wanted to train you've been stuck in this room for three days at the least." Lily fanilly saw his face.

"Sure, but just a warning i don't fight fair and I promise I won't use my geni-justu." Lily smiled. Sasuke smirked and walked toward the training room and Lily followed. When they reached the training room no one was in it and sasuke walkied to the middle and just sat down.

"Hey, I thought we were training. Your not giving up are you?" Lily said confused and just standing at the door.

"We will but I just want to ask a few questions first." Sasuke just sat there not moving so she started walking over to him.

Sakura was walking to Miara's room it was time to tell her about Lily. She knew Miara will want to go find her but she can't handle her not knowing the person that Lily was close to doesn't even know she's gone.

"Miara?" Sakura called out for her.

" Yeah, I'm here don't worry I'm staying still like you want me to but only for a while. Until it gets to troublesome." Sakura walked over to her bed.

"Miara" Sakura took a pause trying to figure out how to say this to her" Lily is gone. We don't know were she is but we have people on it." Sakura just looked down at her hands. It was so hard for her to admit it to herself . To Sakura, Lily is at home impatiently waiting for them to return but that can't be true. It was quite for a long time so Sakura looked up from her thoughts. Miara was looking at the window but looked at Sakura when she moved. A tear fell from her face.

" She won't come back for awhile. She doesn't know how to love. She won't save you from nightmares she gives you them. That's why she's my best friend."

Sakura just stared she didn't know how to take that. Everything about Lily was starting to feel deadly but she's not like that. She won't take that.

"Lily is not like that she's sweet. nice, and understands everyone. She's not the same lily you knew who would follow you and kill with you." Miara laughed.

" You think I wanted to kill those people for fun well in truth I did but it was so troublesome to do so. It was Lily who cohse to kill for fun. She would whip people for days totureing them until she got bored. She loves the smell of that blood coming out. You know sometime she even likes to…."

"Stop!" sakura yelled " I don't want to listen to this. Lily wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to." Sakura got up. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey sakura!" Miara yelled after her.

"What?" Sakura asked while turning around. Miara sat up in bed the sheets fell to her waist to show many of her deep scars.

"Blood angel demon." Miara said with a deep face of sorrow on her face.

'What's that I've never heard of it.? Is it in someone?"

"It's a demon like the nine-tails but less known so the girl who has it in side of her could have a life. Only a girl can have this demon in side of her because well no one knows but it chose her body. But before we get into who I must first tell you what this deamon is. It's something that looks like a person. It's beautiful no one can resist it even if ur not attracted you still feel like you have near it and protect it. You can never know what to demon looks like except at night when beautiful black wings come out and that's when the killing starts. The Angel just thinks and kills. It then goes for the bodies making them dissaper. It's as old as this earth. But it's now to weak it picks a beautiful girl to ride around gives her powers and the sense to kill but It can't get out of the body it chose unless she is dead."

" But who has The blood Angel in her?" Sakura asked alreading knowing the answer.

"Lily does, She has fought everyday of her life But one day it got out of hand she was two. She woke up in her dead mothers arms. She didn't know any better that was the first time her power came too. Lily went on a killing path for years until she started to academy at 7. She went out every night and killed. After to academy she left and we came together to travel and killed my village but she went back and almost killed one more person put she stopped she saw a little gril crying at the side of the road someone killed her parents. They were traveling in my village to go home to the little girl. Lily reliazed what she was doing. She stoped. I was there helping until she was capble on her own that was four years ago."

Sakura sat there absorbing this new information. She knew Lily had a bad past but she never thought that she would have a demon that kills and makes you want to kill to. She couldn't even Imagine what that's like going through every single day.

"That explains why Lily is so hestaint about getting close to anyone. She truly does care though we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Lily's big heart. She doesn't care who you are if you did something wrong and regretted it she always will forgive you. She cares even if she won't get close."

"Okay I'm here so what do you want to know?" Lily asked sipicous of what he wants to know.

"Why did you only come to save your friends? Why not just come for the power?" Lily just sighed.

"My Friends are important to me. If they were gone I don't know what I will do with my self. They are always there through the bad and the good. Power just leads to death and I don't need anymore death in my life."

Lily just looked away thinking of everyone she left behind.

" I have one last question: Why do you have a lily in your room?" Sakuke asked all serious. Lily just smilied an image of Kiba came into her mind. He was in hus black jacket and black pants. Lily answered with a dazed off look.

" I don't know I went home to get my whip and it was there on my bed." Lily just smiled She knew it was Kiba because he's the only one who knew that her favorite flower is a red lily. Lily got up.

"Are we ready to train or are you to scared to fight a girl." Lily smiled and Sasuke laughed and stood up. She was shocked Sasuke fuckin laughed! That never happens he only smirks that's his way. They walked to the training circle.

" Hey Lily, Just a warning you have to be ready for one more death." Sasuke warned her being all serious.

"I know but it won't be anyone I care about I won't allow that to happen." Lily said with determination in her voice,

"Then who will die Lily?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to be a smart ass testing her.

"Me" Lily said Strong clear and ready to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bright light from the sun almost instantly warmed the female, who had just walked out from the stupid white room in which she was kept.

"So they think that I'm an animal," she muttered under her breath, "Strapping me down to a goddamn table, thinking that they can heal a couple of stupid wounds with a touch of their 'magic' medical ninjutsu."

She walked down the streets aimlessly, watching a couple of children run away from her, being the stranger of the town, "Figures, Treated the same where ever I go, oh well."

Her pace slowed as she saw three children in the shadows of a building. "What the…"

Soft sobbing came from the child that lay on the cold ground, the other two over the first. She couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but they weren't helping her at all.

She walked down the small alley, the two –now that she was able to see- boys looked up to her and panicked, looking frantically at any chance of escaping the small alley.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked, pausing a few feet in front of the scene.

The two sneered at her, "Outsider."

That was the last straw for the female, "little bitches."

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asked from behind his desk in the Kazekage's office, "You know that I'm plenty busy right now."

"It's that girl."

"What girl?" the Kazekage looked up from his paper work.

"The one that you took in that was in the bingo books that the leaf didn't want us to kill."

"Oh that one," he nodded and went back to his work, "I have too many fan girls these days, especially after coming back to life."

The female nodded.

"What about that girl?"

"She… is missing."

Again the Kazekage looked up from his work, "What do you mean? I thought that the leaf had assigned the people from their squads to watch her for twenty four hours in a day."

"Well yes," Temari said, "But it might have been that she got on Shikamaru's nerves or something similar."

The red head nodded and stood up from the table, "Did you notify the leaf?"

"Of course."

"Good, well let's get started on another search."

The training session was plenty strange with Sasuke, him taking off in the middle to catch up with Orochimaru or something like that.

She had been taken back to her cell by one of the others that were part of the Orochimaru social network.

The ceiling hadn't changed the way that it looked, although she knew that she wasn't completely alone in this strange underground labyrinth.

Her eyes slowly closed, sleep finally taking over her, although there was no way to tell what it looked like outside of the enclosed space. "Kiba," she whispered.

The female walked towards the hospital, a small child on her back.

"Miara!" a blond boy shouted from atop a building, "What in the world are you doing?"

She looked up and shook her head, continue walking down to the hospital.

"Answer me!" the male shouted, "What? Don't you respect me?"

"Is this how you talk to every one?" she said back, not stopping or slowing down her pace, "now can't you see that I'm doing something? Can't you just go and do something else like eat Ramen?"

"Ramen…." The male paused, "Wait! No! This is a mission! And you have to come with me!"

She ignored him, feeling the blood that was slowly dripping down her back, walking slightly faster then what she had been before. "Do your mission later."

The blond jumped down from the roof top of the building that he had been shouting down at her from, "What happened?" he saw the child and was almost compelled to look away from the gory mess.

"She was beat up in a side alley," Miara said, "Have to get her to the hospital so that they can heal her with their medical ninjutsu, however much that might work."

Naruto nodded and almost took the child from her. "No," she said, "My responsibility."

They walked in silence to the hospital.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto yelled into the building, not knowing anyone else's names in the village hidden in sand's hospital, "Sakura-Chan! We have someone who needs some attention!"

The pink haired medical ninja came quickly to the entrance of the hospital, "Naruto, you moron!"

She looked at the female that was carrying a younger one, "Miara you shouldn't have left so quickly, Gaara-kun put out a search party, that he is even apart of! You could have put the whole village on alert!"

"Who is this?" She said, taking a closer look at the small child, "Holy Moly, get a gurney over here!"

"Kazekage," an attendant said to him, "the female has been found, but has not been restrained. Would you like to give the order for her to be restrained?"

The male paused for a moment, "No, give her some freedom so that she will give us some trust."

The attendant nodded and walked out of the office, leaving the Kazekage to his thoughts.

"Isn't it strange?" Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"What's strange?" the shadow ninja asked.

"She could be a mass murderer, but still she seems attached to this girl that she brought in earlier today," the pink haired said, "she must have some kind of heart."

"We can't be too sure of anything yet," the two ninjas watched Miara sit in the room of the girl that she had brought in earlier that day. She was sitting at the bedside of the female, looking like she would stay there all night if she was allowed to.

"Well," the medical ninja said, "But taking care of someone would soften her heart so that she isn't so hard to the world outside of her head."

"You don't know."

"What are you talking about?" the pink haired female said, turning to Shikamaru.

"You don't know what it is like to watch someone die in front of your eyes; the first time for Miara must have been so tragic for her that she became the person that you see before us," he sighed, "She also must have some kind of connection to that girl that she is sitting by, why else would she be staying by her side?"

Shikamaru walked into the room after the long pause of Sakura. "Hey," he said to Miara.

She nodded, acknowledging his existence, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing," the male said, "You are my mission anyway."

"Oh that's great," she said, "So you are going to take me back to the leaf village after I give up or taken back by force, correct?"

Shikamaru shrugged, muttering something about how troublesome it would be in general.

"Why would you want to be here in the first place," the male said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't need to explain to a person like you."

"Would you explain it to a person like Naruto?"

"No," she smiled, "He is such a pain in the neck."

"We agree on something."

She nodded, "good for you."

He almost smiled at the female, having being smiled at before, "What happened to you?"

"Do you really want the whole story or just a small piece of it?"

"It doesn't really matter," he said.

"Seven years old," she sighed, "Was a long time ago now that I think about it. I was playing in the yard with my older brother, who was ten at the time. It was a peaceful day, the sun shining over the village.

"We were playing Killori, a ball game, when the ball rolled out onto the road. I, being a good sister, went out to get it when some of the town bullies came around the corner.

"My brother couldn't do anything to stop them from taking me away from the front yard. Hours upon hours of beatings they pounded into me, for no reason. Although they did tell the cops afterwards that I had jumped them and it was all in self-defense."

She paused for a moment, memories coming back to her, "I was in the hospital for weeks afterwards, the medical ninjutsu in my village wasn't as advanced as yours is. For weeks on end I could do nothing, but replay what had happened to me over and over in my mind. The number of whippings that they had carved into my back, the number of kicks that they planted into my stomach, the way they laughed when I first started crying. All of it is in my mind, engraved so that it will always be at the back of my mind, waiting for me to just start to think about it."

A shudder ran through her being, she bent over, elbows on her knees while she rubbed her temples, "it's not as bad as it used to be while I was at a younger age, but it's still there."

Temari walked down the halls of the hospital, muttering on how Gaara had always sent her on pointless missions.

"Oh hey," she said, unconsciously fixing her hair, "Shikamaru."

The shadow ninja looked up and said something quietly to the female and stood up and leaned against the doorway, "Yes?"

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked the male

"Nothing much," he said absentmindedly, "Why are you here?"

"Gaara had me come down here to see what's going on with the female," she said, "Although I don't really know why he would want me to in the first place, he's been acting weird lately."

Shikamaru nodded, "We should leave soon, as in the ninja of the leaf, as soon as we can convince the female that it's a good idea to come back to the village."

Temari nodded, and walked down the hallway, "Well then. Pack up and leave."

Miara looked up at Shikamaru who was shaking his head as he walked back into the room, "What was that about?"

"The Kazekage wanted someone to check up on you and she turned out to be the right one for the job," he said sitting down by the female.

"Do you think that she will wake up soon?"

Shikamaru looked at the small child, "She should be waking up any time at all. All we have to do is wait."

Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk, she had been told about the status of the search for Miara from a hawk that had been sent from the village hidden in the sand.

She swallowed some whiskey and rubbed the back of her head, thinking "How could so much crap happen around the same time? It's almost as bad as having the village attacked but everyone someone else going through bonding problems then fighting out their problems."

A knock on the door and Tsunade quickly put the evidence of the alcohol, "come in."

Shizune walked into the room, holding a stack of papers, "Lady Tsunade, more paper work has come in from people who want to register for missions that will be handed out to our ninjas."

The Hokage nodded and motioned for her assistant to set the papers on her desk and to leave her to her thoughts, "What a week."

Sakura walked around the room silently, trying not to wake up the sleeping Miara, who had her head laying down the hospital bed, eyes not even twitching as she breathed evenly.

The child had her eyes open, watching the strange female sleep by her side.

"Hello," Sakura said, standing near the bed, "I need to take your blood pressure and take a small sample of blood." She did her business and walked out of the room, but before she could leave she heard mutterings of Miara.

"I trusted you."

Captain Yamato looked around the room, seeing that everyone had assembled, "Well, you guys have seemed to have bonded a little closer these past days."

Sai looked up at this, taking out his notebook in a second, ready to write down anything that would make sense to his mind.

"Almost complete is not all the way complete," Shikamaru said, "I have the feeling that we are just scratching the surface of a really deep lake."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone was gathered talking about going back to the village. Sakura was keeping silent. She didn't want to think about how Lily was before she new her. Miara stood up.

" How can all of you talk about going home! Lily is out there somewhere. She needs us you don't what she's like when…." Miara didn't finish what she was saying but started up again. "She would be out there looking for you guys no matter how long it took she wouldn't give up. So why are you guys giving up on her?" Miara just sat back down when no one answered right away. It was silent until a voice at the door broke it.

"Well I know for sure I'm not going home now." Everyone looked up to see kiba standing at the door.

"Kiba you're here. I was wondering when you would show up." Naruto said standing up. Everyone got up as in a sign that they were in too. Kiba just looked at everyone. Miara got up and walked up to Kiba.

"Do you think you can take care of her when she goes.." Miara was interrupted by Sakura.

"Stop! We have to tell them before you start with the unpleasant things."

Everyone sat back down.

"What do you mean? Is Lily okay?" Naruto said getting worried. Miara sat down Sakura next to her and Kiba on the other side. Miara is ignoring Naruto's question.

"It started a long time ago before there was a first hockage. She was a beautiful woman. She could get any man she wanted. Her name has been lost but people called her angel in these days. Angel had a dark secret she got her beauty from the demons and had powers men wished for. One day Angel was walking the streets when a man came and put a spell on the woman to make her ugly but his plan backfired and she became a blood demon she is powerful and beautiful. She is known as the Blood Angel. There was one flaw she has to live in the body of other beautiful woman. The Blood Angel gives them her power but you want to kill. You don't care if it is your mother or father. You just have the will to kill."

Naruto interrupted the story.

"What does this have to do with lily?" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"you will see just be quite." Naruto shut up so he could listen and waited for Miara to start the story again.

"As I was saying the blood angel makes you want to kill. Only one person has learned to control the urge to kill and even made a life for herself. She has friends and a person who loves her." Miara looked at Kiba saying the last part.

"But she has a bad past that no one can truly understand unless you kill too." Miara smiles after saying this.

"But who did the Blood Angel pick? Sai asked total raped up in the story and is even writing it down.

Miara looked down she knew Lily didn't want them to know but there is no time and they need to know.

"The blood angel is in" Miara takes a pause but sakura takes the challenge to finish it for Miara.

"Lily. It's in Lily." Sakura looked down knowing how bad her past is and is trying not to remember it. No one new what to say they were shocked. You never knew lily was in pain unless she said something. Naruto looked down he knew he couldn't even fully grasp how she fully feels.

Naruto likes Lily might even love but Kiba wants her too and he's going to let her choose who she wants. There is no rush but he just wishes that he told her before she left.

Lily was sitting in her room. She kept thinking about everything that she kept in the back of her mind. Naruto and Kiba kept popping into her mind. She loves them both. Naruto with his crazy antics and Kiba with "She's my territory." Lily giggled. They are both nice but she hopes they can understand if she has to think threw it a little more. Her heart is leaning both ways but she's afraid if she picks the wrong on her heart is going to split in two and it will be too late. Her heart always leans to the right answer but she guesses her heart just needs a little push in the right direction. Someone knocked wt her door. Lily yelled,

"come in!" Lily muttered under her breath as the door opens " as if I have a choice." A man lily dosen't know walks into her room.

"Orchimaru wants you." The man at the door said.

"Oh goodie, I've been called." Lily said her voice full of sarcasm.

The man just turned around walking away as lily followed him. He never talked he just kept walking leading somewhere. 'We are totally going in circles now' Lily thought to herself.

The man led Lily to a room. He left her standing in the hall with a door in front of her face. Lily just stood there a couple minutes when she finally realized she was supposed to knock. Lily lifted up her arm to knock.

"Come in My Little flower." Orochimaru said. Lily put her hand on the door knobe. She twisted it and opened the door. Orochimaru is sitting at a table with nothing on it.

"What do you want." Lily said She was bored of his little games. Orochimaru just laughed. He got up and walked over to lily he put his hand on her shoulder.

"my dear why do you keep that power locked up inside of you. You have so much power and your wasting it working for that leaf village. You can work for me and use that power to get anything you want. You want money I will give you all the money in the world. You want to rule? Just pick a land and it will be you're my little flower. Just don't let that power go to waste." Lily just stood there looking at him. She would admit that all those things sounded tempting but to get them it would mean to let IT out.

" No. my answer is no. I will not kill people for no reason. They all have a part in this world. I already know mine but they need to figure out theirs." Lily looked staright into orochimaru's eye's and there she saw it. Why he brought her here. Lily jumped back out of orchimaru's grip.

"My little flower I'm sorry but this is all we can do. " orchimaru looked over his shouler."Sasuke it's time to come out." Sasuke came out of the shaded corner of the room. He didn't say a word but he took out his sword. Lily took a step forward and took out her whip.

"You ready to die today.' Sasuke said. Lily smiled and laughed at how wrong he was.

"Well I guess you need to get your logic right. Hope you get to see your mother. Oh and when I see Itachi I'll let him know you say hi." Sasuke didn't say anything he jumped up ready to strike her with his sword but Lily was to fast she used her whip, grabed Sasuke's foot and pulled him down.

Then Lily jumped on top of him landing her heel in his stomach. Sasuke pushed her off of him. He got up and stabed lily with the sword she dissapered. It was just a shadow clone. Sasuke walked into a circle. Lily jumped out from the wall and whipped Sasuke in the back. It made him bleed. Lily saw the blood on her whip. She couldn't control IT. She was shaking and fell to the ground. Sasuke walked up to her.

"Lily, I thought I was going to be able to see my mom today but I guess your just too weak to stop me." Sasuke sung his sword ro cut her in half and making sure the chidori was going threw the sword. Right before the sword Lily caught it. She pulled the sword out of Sasuke's hands. Lily swung and cut his cheek. Sasuke caught Lily's eye's they changed from the blur-green hazel to red. Lily brought the sword up to her mouth she licked it off the sword.

"Well you have the blood of someone out to kill." Lily laughed "You pass you can live…..for now."

No one knows where to start looking for Lily. Until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Shikamaru told the person at the door. It was a little girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was short and was wearing a purple dress.

"Are you looking for a girl named Lily?" The little girl asked shocking everyone. Naruto answered first,

"Yes we are do you have information about where she could be?" naruto asked. Naruto and kiba just keep getting more and more worried by the hour.

" not information but a message." The little girl says looking straight at naruto.

"Well what is it?" Naruto replies.

"She told mt to tell all of you to not look for her because at this time orochimaru has the boold angel awakened in her and that the only reason she left was because he promised that he won't hurt anyone. Even naruto."

The room goes quite. The Little girl leaves. Naruto has to say whats on his mind.

"I'm still going to look for her. She wouldn't give up on me if the nine-tails took over she would do anything to get me back and that's what I'm doing now." Shikamaru speaks.

"Naruto you don't know what she was like then you don't know what your dealing with but there is one person who does." Everyone turns to look at Miara. Miara looks up to see everyone staring at her.

"She wants to kill you. You can't stop her but there is one way you can distract her but I don't know how to reverse it without killing Lily. Which is not a option unless she gets to out of control." Everyone gathers around to make a plan and When they go home Lily is coming with them. Weither she is injured, crazy or as everyone fears dead. They are all walking out of the door when yamato points out something thye need to know before the can contiune.

"Hey guy's where's orchimaru's hideout?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Guys, Where's Orochimaru's hideout?"

The group paused for a moment, thinking the question over. "Let's go ask Lady Tsunade if she has anything new on the lookout for Orochimaru's hideout!" the blond piped up, quickly leaving the room.

Miara stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in and stretched for a couple of seconds before she noticed everyone except captain Yamato had left to follow Naruto.

She walked over to the captain, "What do you think?"

"On what?"

"Finding the hideout in general," she said rubbing her head, "It could take weeks, months!"

"That's correct," the captain said, "And if the Hokage comes up with something then there is a more likely chance of us actually finding the place."

Miara turned as she heard a knocking sound from the doorway, Sakura was standing there with Katsuyu on her shoulder, the Hokage's summoning.

"So we are going to have a conference with Katsuyu so that she can relay our orders to the Hokage," she said, sitting down again "How troublesome."

Sakura shook her head, suppressing the urge to the annoying female. "Yes, although Katsuyu wants to talk to you alone for a short while."

Miara nodded no need at the moment to get the pink hair angry.

Captain Yamato and Sakura exited the room leaving Katsuyu and Miara to talk.

"Has Katsuyu already given all the information to the crew?"

Pink-hair nodded her head, "According to Lady Hokage, Orochimaru's hideout is deep within the land of lightening."

"Dammit," Captain Yamato said under his breath, "Of all places. The people from the village hidden in clouds aren't the best people to be with this time of year."

The two walked into the room where the rest of the team was (Team Kiba, Team Shikamaru, and Team Kakashi). Naruto looked at the two, "Kakashi is coming as well, correct?"

"Yes," the wood user said pausing for a moment, "We will wait here until he comes."

"But that will be three days!"

At that moment Miara walked into the room, a small smile on her lips, which was strange to say the least. "Three days," she said, sitting down in one of the corners in the room, "Three days." The leaf ninja watched as her eyes closed and a thin barrier enclosed around her.

"What the fuck?" Naruto Practically screamed. He took out a Kunai knife out of his small carrier and walked quickly walked towards the barrier. He tapped it and an electric shock surged through his body.

"You're such a moron Naruto," Sakura scoffed, "You should have realized that it was a defense barrier even before you swore."

"B-but Sakura-chan."

"No but's!" she said, picking Naruto up by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, "Three days to do what?"

"To re-cooperate," the captain said, "I heard that they have a new spa in the village." With that, the captain left, probably off to the spa that he mentioned.

Two days passed and Kakashi came, a whole day earlier than expected.

"Kakashi-sensei," Yamato said, surprised to see the copy ninja so soon, "You were supposed to be coming in tomorrow."

"Ah well," he said, "Mother Nature was kind to me."

Yamato nodded, "So you came without the Hokage's instructions didn't you."

The copy ninja paused, thinking for a moment, "Better to be early then late."

"True," Yamato said, "Although I think we will still have to wait out one more day."

"Why? Was Naruto injured in some way or form?"

"No," the wood user said, leaning against the wall by the entrance of the village hidden in sand where the two were talking, "its Miara."

"Oh," Kakashi said, "Well let me see her, I doubt that you could describe what is taking place."

"Don't you believe me, Choji?"

The two males walked down the bustling street, they were heading out to get some barbeque.

"It's just strange for you to jump into something without thinking about it," the friend replied, "You should think about it first before you declare yourself to the world."

A few moments of silence and the two were at the restaurant.

"It's on you Shikamaru!"

"Ah I see what you mean," Kakashi said looking at the strange barrier around the sleeping female, "you said that Naruto was shocked by this thing?"

"Yes."

"Well than," Kakashi focused his chakra on his right hand and touched the barrier. No incredibly painful shock went up his arm, so he pushed into the barrier while at the same time expanding the area of his arm that proceeded into the shield. He touched the female's head, lightly, "Wakey wakey."

She had no reaction, only a few movements under her eyelids.

"Oh well," Kakashi said easing his arm out of the barrier, "I think that we should leave her alone for now."

The sun had long since set, and the Kazekage walked slowly around the building, he hadn't gotten used to the fact that he now actually could sleep, so he just choose not to.

He heard someone other than himself in a room he had just passed. "Probably nothing," he thought, although he went to that room and opened the door.

A small round area was in one corner, slightly pulsing a small amount of light. Two dark eyes blinked and looked around; the eyes didn't look slightly human, although one could say that any creature was capable of emotions.

Gaara walked over to it, and kneeled down by it. "Its eyes," he said, "I had the same eyes."

"Good morning!" Shikamaru said to Miara, "Wakey wakey!"

The female grumbled something under her breath and shifted position to block out the voice that was trying to wake her from her slumber.

"We are leaving," he threatened, "MIARA!"

"Five more minutes!"

The shadow ninja smiled and left the room to see Kakashi-sensei outside of the door. "She'll be up in a few minutes," Shikamaru said, "The strange defensive barrier has dissipated."

"Good," the copy ninja said as he walked into the room where the female had slept for the last couple of days, "Yo."

"Oh you," she muttered, "Leave me alone."

"Come on," the older ninja said, "I even brought you what you had asked for."

She opened her eyes, having been fully awake for a couple hours now. "Then give it to me," Miara held out her hand, "Please."

The rest of the teams gathered their gear, taking inventory as well.

Soon they were ready to head out to Orochimaru's hideout.

Kakashi and Miara walked into the room packed and ready to go.

After a farewell from the Kazekage, the ninjas headed out to the land of lightening.

"What do you guys knew about Orochimaru?" Miara asked the leaf ninjas, since they were traveling they might as well have some sort of conversation.

"Well Orochimaru was the Third's student," Sakura started off, "Along with Jiraiya and Tsunade; he became a Sannin of the leaves. Soon he became part of the Akatsuki, but he left as soon as Itachi joined. Having his hand cut off by the Uchiha, he had to go and use his 'Living Corpse Reincarnation' to get a new body. Every three years he has to do this."

"He also summons snakes," Naruto added, nodding to himself.

"You guys missed something," Miara sighed, after a couple minutes of silence, "He's a pedophile."

It took a few more minutes to let the information sink it. "P-pedophile?" Naruto screeched, "W-where did you get that information!"

"Just by looking at his actions," She said calmly, "Have any of his closest subjects gone with him that were over twenty? Like Sasuke-" She was interrupted by Sakura's punch into her jaw.

"Don't YOU talk about SASUKE like that!"

Sai, like usual, was writing down these events, muttering something about 'bonds' and what one book said about 'bonds' between two females.

Miara had, in fact, gone flying. The third tree that she had run into finally stopped the flight. "Ow –ow-ow-ow OW," the female said, gently touching her jaw, "Pink hair is just a bad color in general." She stood up and took out her scythe, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

But before the two females started tearing the other's limbs off, Kakashi and Captain Yamato were already trying to settle things down between them.

The wood user was giving his 'I will control you with fear' speech to Miara who wasn't listening at all but struggling against the wooden jutsu. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath, "She had to break my jaw just because I used her precious Sasuke as an example."

Yamato paused his speech at this, "You're jaw looks fine."

"WELL THANK GOD!" she screamed at him, the wood around her breaking into splinters, "WHY DON'T WE ALL GO TO THE EDGE OF THE WORLD AND HAVE A GREAT BIG 'NOTHING HAPPENED TO MY JAW' PARTY?"

The captain watched as she ranted on about her so-called broken jaw. But then he noticed lines of blood dripping down her arm.

Shikamaru, who had walked over after Yamato had 'secured' Miara, he now leaned in close to her bleeding arm and said bluntly, "You're bleeding."

The female paused her rant and looked at the arm, "Oh." But she shrugged, "It will pass." She brushed off the blood that had been dripping down the arm, only managing to smear it on her cloths.

"You should have Ino look at it," Yamato said, and then calling the blond over.

"As long as it's not that pink haired freak," she muttered to herself, shifting her feet.

The medical ninja came over and rolled up the sleeve of the female so that she could access the wound easier.

Bandages covered the scythe user's arms all the way to her wrist, where her black gloves probably covered more.

"I said that it will pass," the rouge ninja said, pulling her arm out of Ino's hands, "I'll be fine."

The medical ninja paused for a moment but then half-dove at the injured female to heal her arm.

"She's worse than Sai!" Sakura said, having gotten calmed down to a certain degree.

"But now you and Sai are friends," Kakashi said, "Correct?"

"Mostly," the pink haired ninja replied, "Although he doesn't know any social rules."

"That's why he reads books!" Naruto piped up.

Kakashi nodded and picked up his 'make out paradise' novel.

"Some people never change," Sakura said after seeing the cover of the book, "But hopefully SOME people will." She heard a commotion from the area where she had sent the female flying to and saw her with scythe in hand, running towards Sakura. It took Sakura a few seconds to understand what had happened, but she readied herself with a kunai knife.

The scythe user ran past the pink haired ninja, creating a small breeze. Then it accrued to the medical ninja that she hadn't shouted anything before she attacked, which was completely normal for a pissed off ninja to do.

"She must have been running away from something," she thought, "from what?"

Ino rushed past the pink haired ninja, screaming something about an arm.

Sakura then looked at the ground, and could see droplets of blood from the place where she punched the female leading in the direction in which she ran.

Arm Screaming + Blood Droplets = A bleeding arm!

Sakura took off after the rouge ninja and Ino-pig.

"Sakura-chan," Ino said once the other medical ninja caught up with her.

"Ino what's going on?"

"Well you see," the female started.

"Hm," Choji grunted, stuffing some chips in his mouth. He was with the rest of the teams, waiting for one of the others to get the situation under control.

They saw Shikamaru walking back, hands in his pockets and muttering under his breath, probably complaining about now bothersome the situation was.

"Shikamaru!" Choji called out to his friend, "What's going on?"

"Sakura and Miara got into a fight," He said retching the group, "Although the fight was ended before Miara was able to throw back a punch."

"So the teachers stopped it?" Hinata asked.

"Aye," Shikamaru sighed, "So we still don't know the powers that she possesses."

"We should follow any case," Shino said.

With that, the teams bounded into the direction that the female was fleeing in.

"Damn my luck," Miara winced, although her arm wound only stung mildly, it was just a bad idea to be moving around like this at this point,, "At least we're going in the right direction of the land of lightening." Her pace automatically increased when the sound of branches snapping came closer from behind her.

"Bakugan," Hinata said, activating her jutsu. She could see the female, with Ino and Sakura close behind. With Captain Yamato, Kakashi, and Naruto following them.

[Drawing]

[Text Box]

[Text Box][Text Box][Text Box]

[Page Break]

Hinata automatically told the rest of the teams these findings, with descriptions of the people's health.

"So they have already started on the run," Shino said to anyone who cared to listen.

"What a pain," Shikamaru muttered.

Vision getting fuzzy on the edges, Miara knew that she would have to stop this madness after a while, although the medical ninjutsu would just make the wound unable to heal.

"Great," She muttered under her breath, stumbling on a branch, "What has this world come to?"

Sakura nodded, Ino had just finished explaining to her what had happened with Miara.

"So what plan of action shall we take?" Ino questioned the more advanced medical ninja.

"We should probably just seduce her so that we can administer medical ninjutsu," Sakura said.

The blond medical ninja nodded.

"What was that?" Pink-hair ninja said, she had seen some kind of creature falling from the branches ahead.

"WHOLY," Ino said, increasing her pace.

Miara shrugged off the grogginess that had temporarily made her lose consciousness. She had not fallen, thank goodness; some of her luck had stayed with her for the time being.

Although small fogginess danced around the edges of her eyes, she was able to move stunningly quickly through the trees. Trees brushed her cheeks, a little blood trickled down them, but the openings quickly disappeared, the blood drying and flaking off into the wind.

"That," she thought laughing at herself, the pain in her arm mildly increasing, "Will leave a trace. Ah well, not like it will change the matters drastically."

She left it at that, not bothering to talk to herself and longer, it was to bothersome.

"What do you think it is?" the blond haired medical ninja asked the pink haired, they had gotten to the place where the body had fallen, and looked around, finding that the corpse wasn't Miara, but some deformed wolf cat thing.

"It's," Sakura paused, "Probably one of Orochimaru's experiments."

"Does that mean that we are close to the hideout?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Does that mean were close to the hide out?" the blond boy asked. Sakura was just about to answer when Akumaru ran right past her. Kiba ran after with Shikamaru and the rest that didn't follow to try to catch Miara.

" Wait! Kiba Whats going on?" Sakura yelled following after him.

Kiba didn't turn around.

" He caught the scent of Lily" No one said anything. They just followed. It was hours before anyone spoke they were to focused on following the scent that would lead them to their worst fears.

" We should stop at the town up ahead to rest for awhile then get back on the scent when we are all rested." Shikamaru said. Naruto of course has to protest.

"No we can't stop! We might miss her."

" Calm down we won't. They don't know that we are even looking for them. Also if we keep going and find the hide out we will be in no condtion to fight." Shikamaru told him.

Naruto didn't say anything but was instead for once looks like he's thinking. No one said anything until they got to the hotel and got into their rooms.

Guys room:

Kiba got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Naruto I could be wrong but do you like Lily too? I mean she is hot and super nice but what about kiba?" Choji asked Naruto. He sound like he was being totally sencire in his question and not being a jerk.

" Yeah I do like Lily. My feelings might even go deeper then that but I know how Kiba feels. I can't take back how I feel. So I am letting her chose. When the time comes but for now all I care about is getting her back alive." Naruto kept his head up while saying all of this. Choji saw everything in his eyes. How much he cares for Lily but something is keeping him back from saying anything to her. And that on thing is…

Kiba is laying on the ground outside staring at the stars. He knows that Naruto loves Lily but so does he and he will do anything to make her his even if that means taking his life but if she does chose Naruto in a weirdo chance then he will let her be but only if she is happy with that choice.

Choji and Naruto didn't say anything for awhile until choji decided to break the silence,

'" Miara is totally hot but she kinda scares me."

Naruto just laughed happy to have the distraction.

Girls Room:

It's all quite in the girls room. Everyone's asleep except for Sakura. She's staring at the window. She can't sleep Images of Lily Killing off so many people and loving every minute of it. Sakura tries one more time to go to sleep and has a dream that's just so horrible.

They were all outside everyone. They were just standing about like they were waiting for something to happen. A voice sounded from the forest around them.

" Well I thought you guys were going to run away when you saw the devils face." Lily walked out of the forest clapping her hands "I appalled all of you. Hope your ready to meet your worst nightmare." Lily took out her whip and slashed everyone killing them with on blow. When she came to Sakura she stopped.

" Just one thing before you die." Lilly walked closer put her mouth right by Sakura's ear.

"wake up."

Sakura was woken with Ino yelling in her ear to wake up. Sakura was shacking her dream felt so real. It lasted only two seconds before Sakura got up out of bed , dressed, and grabbed her things to bring Lily back to the Leaf and hopefully alive.

It was hours since they were at the hotel. They all stopped so they could get something to eat. Miara went to they river they were close by. She was cleaning her face when she hears rustles in the bushes across from her.

Miara got up to see what it was. But before she could cross a wolf like creature jumped out and attacked her. The beast grabbed her leg trying to bring her into the water but Miara was too fast. She Whipped out her scythe and cut the beast head off before it could do anything. Miara got up brushed off her pants of dirt and calmly walked back to the others.

"Were close to the hide out"

" How do you know that?" Ino asked her

"One of those danm wolf things attacked me so I killed it. Do we have anything eat?" Miara said all of this like it didn't matter.

" Take us to the place you killed it." Shikamaru told her.

"It's just up by the river." Miara retorted back. She gave up easy to lazy to fight them back. Miara took the lead showed them the spot.

" It came from those bushes across the river." Miara told them. They all ran across the river. They walked for about an hour until Naruto tripped and fell on something. It was a door handle.

" Why the hell would a door handle be in the ground?' Sakura asked. Naurto lifted up a door. He went inside and every on followed. It's was dirty and muddy in the bottom of the tunnel. They walked for awhile no one spoke until they reached a door. Naruto opened it slightly and looked in to make sure no one was there. They all walked in through the door.

"They're here let's have some fun."

"It's been hours! And we get stuck in this stupid room." Naruto complains again I would like to point out. It was quite in the room everyone trying to listen and/or trying to figure out a way to get out of the stupid room. All they did was walk through the door and it disappeared. So now they are stuck just waiting for a little light to shine. All of a sudden a door appeared on the other side. Shikamaru opened the door and it was a hallway. Shikamaru thought it was safe so he walked through the door. Everyone followed him. They walked. The gang was on high alert. Naruto ran passed everyone no one got it until they heard chains clanging together. Then they saw her. Lily was chained to the ground. When Naruto reached Lily he grabbed her shoulders.

"Lily! What happened to you?" naruto murmured. Lily giggeled while lifting up her head. Then Naruto saw it her eyes. Naruto jumped back.

" Aww this isn't fun aren't you supposed to be worried that I got hurt." Lily looked at the group of people behind Naruto. "Miara you told them now that's not fun I wanted to play."Lily started to pout because she doesn't get to play the way she wanted.

"I'm sorry but you were never fair at games this is pay back." Miara retorted back. Lily laughed a loud crazy laugh.

"Well might as well have a little fun before I take care of the job." Lily murmured. She took out her whip and hit naruto across the face. He took a step back. It wasn't that hard of a blow but it left a cut on his check. Lily ran to Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders from behind. She brought her head next to his check and licked off the blood. Naruto freaked out. He jumped out of her grip. Lily moaned as if the blood tasted delicious.

"The blood of evil and a lot of power." Lily turned her back and when she turned back to them just for an instant but then she was gone.

" Well my deadly Lily I see you started without me." Orochimaru said from behind Lily. It didn't last long. He wanted to get this over with to get his plan in action. " Oh and Miara before I forget Thank you for leading them here." Orochimaru too a step in front of Lily. " Let me take care of them."

"As you wish." Lily just looked. Orochimaru decided to go old school. He's not going to use a new justu just something nice and small. Well to him. Snakes shot out of his arms hitting Naruto and Kiba who Orochimaru knows are the people that could bring Lily back but he did expect this of Lily. She ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" She looked at his face is eyes are closed and all she could make out of what he was saying is

"Lily, I will be here because.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. Lily looked over and just lying there ever so still was Kiba. She lost it. Black energy was coming from her swarming around her. She was going to kill him. That stupid basterd Pedophile. The two guys she likes and one she might love. Could be gone forever. She started glowing gold as she rose in the air. White wings formed in her back. Showing the blood demon is gone and all that is left is the angel but she fell and all she remembers is seeing Naruto's sleeping face.

Miara was sitting on a hill watching the clouds. Thinking about all that has happened in just a few short days. She heard someone walking up.

"Can I join you?" Miara looked up and standing there is shikamaru.

" Yeah, sure." Miara were just looking at the clouds no one talking for about an hour until;

"You know you're not as much as a drag as the other girls." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

Lily woke up in a hospital bed flowers were at her side table. Naruto was in the chair beside her bed. Kiba was at the foot of the bed both of them were asleep. Lily thought to herself "My heart has finally chosen who is right for me ands it's the one that saved my life.


End file.
